Clinical Trials
by WhyYesItIsLupus
Summary: AU Cam/13 fanfic. Starts during the Huntingtons clinicial trials in Season 5. Cameron was never a doctor at PPTH and Foreman and 13 were never together. What happens when the two girls meet for the first time at the clinical trials? Femmeslash
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story is an AU Cameron/Thirteen fanfic. Starts during the Huntington's clinicial trials in Season 5. Cameron was never a doctor at PPTH and Foreman and Thirteen were never in a relationship. What happens when the two girls meet for the first time at the clinical trials? Yes, this _is_ femmeslash, and no, I don't own the tv show or any of its characters. Feedback welcome!

MDMDMDMDMDMD

Dr. Remy Hadley shuffled through the poor selection of magazines between the row of chairs in the waiting room. She was almost an hour early for her appointment with her coworker, Dr. Eric Foreman and was cursing herself for not stopping at her locker for a halfway decent book. Finding a less than mangled copy of Cosmo, she took a seat against the wall and flipped it open. She hated being early, but that day she hated working for Dr. House even more. She would gladly deal with random strangers that would remind her of her past and upcoming future than listen to him badger on about other aspects of both her and her co-workers personal lives.

The patient who normally occupied the waiting room before her appointment was no where to be seen, so she felt a little bit of tension leave her body as the minutes ticked by. A half hour soon passed in silence, so when a figure suddenly appeared before her she nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh my gosh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" A sympathetic looking young blonde woman was looking down at her.

Remy coughed to clear her throat and rearranged herself in her chair as the stranger sat down opposite her. "What? No, it's okay." She leant down to retrieve the fallen magazine and tossed it back onto the table with it's siblings. "I'm just a little jumpy, that's all." She watched the blonde fuss in her purse until she pulled out a black leather mini organizer.

"No, totally understandable. I get like that too when I'm here." The woman gestured around the room and only briefly made eye contact. Remy watched as she began writing in the little book. She took notice of the woman's beautiful long blonde hair and how it spilled and fanned out around her neck and shoulders. She was wearing a winter coat and what were once beige corderroys. The harsh winter snow New Jersey was experiencing that year most definitely to blame for the fabric's discoloration. Beneath the hems of her pantlegs Remy could spot what looked like pink Timberlands. She chuckled to herself and looked back up, startled to see that the stranger was looking at her once again.

"Sorry, I was just uh-" She fumbled and pointed at the woman's boots. "I've never seen those in uh, pink before." Her face was starting to match the color of the leather.

The woman laughed and lifted up the fabric on one of her legs, revealing the hightop more fully. "I know! Aren't they adorable? I've always wanted a pair but thought they were too rugged and macho looking." She gestured wildly as she spoke and Remy couldn't help but laugh at the excitement displayed.

"Well, I don't know any rugged, macho men that wear pink so…" She trailed off as thoughts of Foreman entered her mind. He had asked her out on a date and she had declined. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, or interesting, she just didn't want a relationship in general. Having a shortened life-span would do that to anyone, she had thought. She snapped herself out of the thought and saw that the woman was staring down at her organizer once more.

"Well, uh, I'm Remy." She stuck her hand out and groaned. She now felt like an idiot. This woman was obviously busy with something and didn't need to be bothered any further. She was about to pull her hand away when the blonde looked up and smiled so warmly that Remy felt like she would need to take off her own jacket.

"My name's Allison." The woman responded and reached out and shook Remy's hand. "I'm just waiting to pick up my aunt." She closed her organizer and tossed it back into her overstuffed purse. "How about you?"

It was like a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and split her in two. She had forgotten where they were. It wasn't often she forgot about her illness or impending death sentence. "Oh me?" She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that there were still twenty minutes left until her own appointment. "I'm waiting for my sister." It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

Allison's face reverted to that sympathetic expression she had seen when she'd first been startled by her. "Oh, I'm so sorry. That must be tough." The blonde reached into her purse as her phone began to vibrate. She flipped it open, read the message then tossed it back inside. "My aunt is finished but uh…" Remy watched as the woman dug around in her bag once more before procurring a business card and handing it to her. "If you ever want to maybe get coffee or something… You know.." She shrugged and gestured awkwardly with her hands. "If you ever need someone to talk to that well, that understands." She finished.

Remy was flipping the card over in her fingers, barely registering what it was the woman was saying. "What? Oh yeah, that would be uh, that would be nice." She stuffed the card into her pocket and gave the woman another smile.

"Well, great. It was nice meeting you." Allison lifted her hand in a small wave and then turned to head out of the room and towards the front desk where her aunt was now waiting for her.

Remy slumped into her seat the moment the woman left the room. "What an idiot." She groaned as she thought about how she told the woman it was her sister that was sick and not herself. She had gone so many years without a long term committed relationship, it would figure that a few months after she found out she was dying that she'd meet a gorgeous stranger that was brazen enough to actually give out _her_ number. Then again, what if this Allison actually did just wanted to talk? Ugh, she was so confused.

Sighing, she stuck her hand in her pocket and fingered the business card absently. Well, she had off the next two days, it wouldn't hurt to give the woman a call and go out for some food or drinks. If nothing came out of it, then she could stop worrying. Though if the woman _did_ have motives other than just a friendly ear to talk to… Well, she supposed she'd have to cross that bridge later. It wasn't like she was showing signs or symptoms of her disease yet, and judging from all her past relationships this one would never last long enough for them to start.

Having made up her mind on calling the woman the next day, she grabbed for the Cosmo once more and flipped it open. Her appointment wasn't for another ten minutes and she desperately needed to get her mind onto something else. She'd worry about the future later, if and when it came.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Remy twirled the phone around in her hand as she stared at the little business card on the kitchen counter. It was nearing 9am which she hoped would be an acceptable time to call. She hadn't been able to sleep well that night so had been up pacing, watching tv and staring into space since 5. The business card with Allisons number sat a little crinkled around the edges. 'Allison Cameron' it read, 'Assistant Manager/ Home Depot/ Nassau Park Blvd/ Princeton, NJ 08540.' And down at the bottom was what Remy hoped was Allison's cell phone number and not the direct line to the store.

She had mused for a good hour over the blatant homosexual job choice, though she could also be projecting. Surely straight women worked there too, right? "This is crazy. I'm gonna call." She swept the card up into her left hand and with her right began to dial. The line rang three times before it clicked and a flustered voice answered.

"Thank you for calling The Home Depot on Nassau Park Blvd, my name is Allison, how may I assist you?" Remy's jaw was hanging open by the end of the blonde's introduction. So she _had_ given her a work number! So either she gave all the cute women her card, or she really did just intend to be casual aquaintances. "Hello?"

"Uh, hi." She stumbled to put her mind back to conversation mode as the voice on the other line seemed to grow annoyed. "Allison, it's Remy… We met yesterday at the clinic?" She pinched her eyes shut and gripped onto the bridge of her nose praying that the women even remembered her. God she felt like such an idiot again. Calling the very next day, bothering the woman at her job no less! She made it her lifes mission to never appear pathetic and needy, but now she was both and hoped Allison couldn't pick up on it.

"Oh, Remy, hi!" The voice lost all negative tone and raised at least an octave. "So sorry I had to give you my work number, but I only just got my cell phone and didn't want to heh, didn't want to look stupid trying to find it first." The brunette relaxed and slumped chest forward over the kitchen counter until her unoccupied ear was pressed into the faux marble. So she had been worthy of a private cell phone number after all! "I didn't expect to hear from you. Well, I mean, at least not like the very next morning."

Remy could hear the girl stumbling over her own words and smiled to herself, wondering if her face was as pink as her own. "If it's too soon I can hang up and call back after lunch?" She offered, smiling to herself against the countertop. "I'm not too familiar with the rules of engagement in a situation like this."

There was silence on the other line and Remy bit her lower lip. _Situation like this? _ Why had she said that? Urg, this shouldn't be so hard, she's talked up dozens of women and never sounded this middle school first date. "And what situation would that be?" After a few more seconds Allisons voice piped up. She wasn't certain, but she thought she could hear humor in the woman's voice.

Remy pulled herself off the counter and slid down to the ceramic tiles beneath her and laid back against them. The cool texture pulling the flushed feeling from her back and calming her a little. "Well, I was looking to lay down some new carpet in the bedroom and well, I didn't know if that was maybe something we should save for a second phone call." She wanted to curl up in a ball and bite the phone in half. She was _not_ making sexual references about Home Depot.

Once more the line remained silent until the cutest bout of laughter floated into her ear. "Are you referencing the stores departments to hit on me?" Well, technically that had been what she was doing, but hearing the accusation come at her directly made her choke up.

"Uh, well, er… Maybe?" She switched the phone to her left hand to give her right one a break. She hadn't realized how hard she was clutching the phone. "Or maybe I really just like carpet."

This time Allison didn't hesitate to respond. "Oh, well I'll let you in on a little secret then." Remy pulled herself into a sitting position and pressed the phone to hear ear in anticipation. "I like carpet too."

This was so bizarre but at the same time the most amusing chat up she'd ever had. "Well uh, about that coffee?"

There was a shuffle of papers before the blonde picked up the line again. "I get off at five, how about we make that dinner?"

Brazen enough to give her her phone number _and_ up the anty to dinner! "Great, how about we meet at the Applebees downtown? Two fer one drink specials start at five."

"More like four for two, or six for three." Allison corrected, sounding and feeling much more confident than she had when she'd fist picked up.

"My type of girl." Remy grinned and smiled against the phone. "I don't know your tolerance, so if you go overboard I may have to take you home for your own safe keeping." It was like she was talking to a girl she'd been dating for years! Who would have thought first dates would be this fun, or easy.

"Only if I get to see your carpet."

Remy covered her mouth with her hand to keep from sounding like a fourteen year old being asked to her first prom. How had this been so easy? _Why_ had this been so easy? Relationships were never easy, which is why she left that part out and dealt solely with one night stands. Only this Allison she knew she could never bring to her bed and kick out the next morning. Hell, she wasn't even sure she had the balls to try and bed her just yet either. She had some spunk in her and maybe that was what she had been missing in her life. Someone who wasn't just a pretty face through a drunken haze at 4 in the morning, but someone who was attractive and entertaining at all hours of the day and night.

"Unless you lied and don't have any carpet."

This snapped the brunette back. "What? I've got a rug, but mostly hardwood floors." She rolled her eyes. Why did she have to ruin the sexual banter with trivial specifics. "But uh, I'm sure you'll like it… yeah." Oh great, she was muttering again.

"Awesome, but hey, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you tonight a little after five."

Remy relaxed again and nodded against the phone. "Sure, great. I'll see you then!" And with that they both hung up. The brunette tossed the phone onto the counter as she pulled herself to her feet. "Wow." Was all she could think of to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! And everyone who's alerting and reading along :) I didn't think this story would get so much feedback. Well here's the next installment. If people are wondering, yes Allison is OOC because well, she's AU so is allowed to be. Sorry if Remy is OOC too, im trying to dial her back a little from now on.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"I'm soooo gonna be late." Remy groaned as she tossed yet another outfit onto the floor by her closet. She hadn't realized how bland her wardrobe really was until she tried looking for something other than solid colors and jeans. She had already pulled out her tan Timberlands and had them sat on the foot of her bed. They _may_ be rugged and manly, but she still felt she pulled them off well. Besides, they could be a point of conversation, especially if Allison was wearing her pink ones. Or maybe she was just trying to show the woman that you didn't have to be butch to wear guys things.

She'd gotten to the very back of her closet before she found an old pair of jeans from her med school days. They were medium blue but faded down the fronts and backs with various holes and tears. She mused how they looked like jeans you could purchase at any store these days, pre-worn in. Only these jeans had a history, and each imperfection a story. "Perfect." She tossed the pair onto the bed and began rooting around for a top. Twenty minutes later she was dressed and ready to head out.

As she pulled into Applebees she scouted quickly for a good spot and parked her car. Hopping out she nearly forgot her bag and had to go back for it. _Stop being so nervous!!_ She chastised herself, feeling still like a middle schooler on her first date. This was just a casual dinner with a woman who shared experiences with a family member with Huntingtons. "Damnit…" She whined, remembering the lie she'd told the day before. "Let's hope it doesn't come up." She did _not_ want to explain to the woman why she lied. Not on their first date at least.

First date? Was that really what it was? Remy gulped and swung open the large wooden door only to be greeted by a hostess in jeans and a black knit top. "I'm gonna sit at the bar." She bypassed the woman's attempt at having her seated by slipping past her and down the steps towards the square structure that couldn't help but remind her of the nurses station. Surrounding the bar were numerous television sets, all playing sports of some kind or other.

"Remy!" Allison's voice floated through the din and caused the brunette to whip around on her heels. There she was, sitting at a small, round, high table about ten feet to her right. She smiled at the blonde and headed over, climbing onto the only other chair. "I hope you don't mind but I ordered appetizers." Indeed, between them sat a plate of potato skins covered in bacon, cheese and scallions. In the center of the dish was a cup full of sour cream. "I know they are _horrible_ for you, but I can't help myself sometimes." She finished and stuffed the last quarter of the skin in her hand into her mouth.

The brunette laughed and shook her head. "No, these are my favorite." She quickly grabbed one off the plate and dipped it into the cream before bringing it to her own mouth. How perfect was this woman? Ten seconds into their dinner and they already had something in common. Sure, appetizers at a restaurant chain wasn't much, but the fact she wasn't a health nut who counted every calorie was the important part. "What are those?" Remy swallowed and indicated the two drinks at the edge of the table.

"Oh!" Allison set down her second skin and pushed one of the drinks towards Remy. "The waitress was being pesky so I ordered some drinks too. Long Island Iced Teas." She took the glass nearest her and brought it up to her mouth, taking a large gulp. The straw sticking out of the surface was left ignored. "If you don't like them definitely order something else. I'm sure I can handle them both myself." There was a sparkle in the blonde woman's eye and Remy wondered if perhaps she was on her third drink and not her first.

"No, this is fine, I like these." She pulled the untouched glass towards her and took a sip, using the straw. She was wearing a favorite sweater of hers and didn't want to slosh any liquids onto herself, at least not until she was a little more tipsy. When she put the drink down she took a good look at the blonde, noticing how her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail that hung low on the back of her neck. Strands of hair surrounded her face as they were too short to be tied.

She was wearing a blue blazer of some sort with a low cut beige blouse beneath. The blonde's skirt matched the blazer, as did her pumps. "Did you come here right from work?" Remy asked, realizing now she hadn't needed to go through all the trouble of dressing since the other woman was okay with 'as is'. She shrugged and ran a hand over her thigh absently, feeling the ridges of the ripped denim.

Allison finished off her second potato skin and nodded. "Yeah, I hope I don't look a mess." She gave herself a glance over to make sure.

"No, no, you look beautiful." Remy hicoughed and felt her face turn bright red. "Damn, that was innapropriate." She pulled her drink to her face and began slurping up the alcohol.

The blonde studied her for a moment, the most pecululiar expression on her face. Remy was about to apologize again when the other woman burst into a laugh. "If you meant it, it wasn't innapropriate. A little forward and perhaps a bit of an exaggeration, but I like that. Thank you." She smiled and stared across the table.

Remy couldn't help but hold the other woman's gaze with her own. "Wow, and here I was thinking _I_ was the suave lady killer."

Allison grinned and flagged over a waitress. "I'll have two more LIT's." She looked across to Remy and raised a brow.

The brunette guffawed for a moment and then looked at the waitress. "And uh, two Alabama Slammers." The server nodded and headed off to put their order in.

"Ohh, taking it up a notch I see." Allison grinned in response to Remy's drink request. "I usually save the Southern Comfort for private parties." She winked and went back to finishing off the last potato skin.

Remy gripped her near empty glass in her hands and began to roll it back and forth between her palms. This was so freaking easy it couldn't possibly be true. The woman opposite her was stunning, almost exotic and here she was having drinks with someone the likes of herself. This just didn't sit well within the brunette's stomach. _You're dying you fool!_ She wanted to slam her forehead on the table but refrained and simply bit the inside of her cheek. This was all wrong. She shouldn't be there, having a good time chatting to this beautiful woman who had no idea her life expectancy was less than a decade. No, Allison deserved someone who wasn't going to die before their tenth anniversary.

"Will you excuse me?" The brunette slipped off the chair and shot the woman a hesitant look. Allison nodded and smiled. From this angle Remy could see she was swinging her legs beneath her like a little kid would. Now her chest felt heavy as well as constricted. "Restroom.. You know." It was pathetic but what was she going to say? _'I'm about to run out and leave you here alone with an empty plate of appetizers and four alcoholic drinks.'_?

Remy gripped her purse in her hand and weaved her way through the small crowd gathering around the hostess at the front of the restaurant. She took one glance over her shoulder to see if Allison could see her, and if she could, whether she was watching or not. Fortunately there was a column blocking the view. _She deserves someone better than you._ She repeated in her head as she pushed through the exit and bolted across the parking lot to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in update! Thank you everyone who's reviewed and alerted this story! I'm so surprised that many people like it! This chapter will progress the story a slight bit more. Don't worry, our two lovely ladies WILL get together, but it's gotta be real and sincere so no jumping ahead in this story :)

**Chapter 4**

"You look like hell." Remy shifted further into her chair as her boss eyed her from across the long glass conference table. "Fun date?" Boys will be boys and Foreman and Chase turned to look at her as well. It wasn't a secret, her promiscuity with women, alcohol and drugs. Foreman was doing his best to wean her off the latter two, but women…

She fingered the edge of the case file she was holding for a few seconds, falsly hoping they'd give up and go back to the differential she'd walked in on. She'd been late to work that morning. Though, considering she hadn't even wanted to show up, the fact she was only three hours late didn't seem that big of a deal. It wasn't like there was anything productive going on it seemed. "Look, I dragged myself out of bed when I wasn't feeling well to come down here, can we just get on with it?" Naturally she'd picked up an imaginary stomach bug from the imaginary dinner she'd had the night before.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a memo about how to leave a one night stand with you. Probably has a picture too. You know those ones you see in libraries about not checking books out to these people?"

Foreman looked at House curiously. "Wait, you go to libraries?"

House rolled his eyes and looked more intently at Remy. She hadn't slept but a few hours the night before so her pale and damp face only helped add to her fake illness. All she could see as she'd tried closing her eyes was the image of Allison laughing while she held her alcoholic drink to her lips, or how cute she looked with the smudge of sour cream on her cheek from one of her potato skins.

"Earth to Two Way." House waved his free hand impatiently, trying to snap Remy from her thoughts. It did the trick, only Remy was now full of remorse and guilt over her actions the previous night. Allison had done nothing wrong, yet she'd jumped ship like the woman was a walking norovirus. She dropped the chart she'd been occupying her hands with and pushed her chair back.

"I gotta go." She didn't wait to hear the bombardment of sexually suggestive comments from her boss as she swung open the glass door and high tailed it out of the hospital and to her car.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It figured that by the time she arrived at Nassau Park Blvd it was everyones universal lunch time. "Who the hell shops here on break?" She dodged two men in business suits who were struggling to carry an assortment of PVC piping down the isle.

Remy had been to Home Depot on countless occassions, but never this one. Luckily it was set up much like every other store and she easily found the department she was looking for. "Please let there be a phone…" She mumbled as she searched up and down the two isles for a courtesy help phone. Not finding one she bit her lip and toyed with the cell phone in her bag, running it around in her hand. No, she wasn't going to call her like that.

Walking out of the carpet isle, she spotted a desk with two ladies seated behind computers. It was the general flooring section so perhaps it would still work. She approached the nearest woman and clammed up.

"Hi, can I help you?" The red head watched Remy try and formulate words. It was just laminate flooring, surely the woman wasn't speechless over it.

Remy released the cell phone in her bag and pulled her arm out, sticking it into her front pocket to mirror her other one. "Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you could page someone for me?" The associate eyed her curiously, nonverbally asking her to continue. "You see, I'm a good friend of Allison Cameron, the Assistant Manager here… I kind of want to surprise her cause I uh.. I haven't seen her in forever, ya know?"

The red head seemed to be buying it and smiled at her. "Sure, you want me to call her to the desk?"

The brunette quickly shook her head. "No, uh, can you get her to go to the carpets?" She turned and pointed needless to the two isles to her left. "It's sort of an inside joke…" The woman nodded and picked up her desk phone.

Remy took a deep breath and subconsciously fixed her hair as she walked towards the giant rolls of berber and pile. What the hell was she doing, showing up at the poor woman's place of work the day after running out on their dinner? On their date? Was it even a date? Ugh, she didn't want to go there, she just wanted to apologize, maybe grovel a little, and hope that Allison would give her another chance.

Minutes ticked by while she stood around feeling less and less confident about this entire idea. She refused to entertain the idea of leaving again, but that didn't stop her gut from tumbling and turning inside of her. Suddenly there were clanky footsteps behind her, indicative of someone in high heels, and she turned slowly.

"What the hell do you want?" Allison was dressed in a dark navy business suit. Her blonde hair was loose and cascading down around her shoulders. Beneath her blazer she wore a deep red blouse that seemed to emphasize the redness of her cheeks.

Remy once more clammed up and clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her. What the hell was this woman doing to her!? "I uh.." She swallowed deeply and reorganized her voice. "I, well, I never got to show you my carpet….. I was wondering if you could show me yours?"

Allison stood there for a moment, her expression still that of annoyance and a little bit of hurt. Remy was hoping that bringing the conversation around to their previous random sexual banter would help prove to the woman she was sorry. "Or uh, I could just go and avoid ever bumping into you again." She was now gripping her fists so tight her nails were digging into her palms. When the blonde still didn't respond, she took in a deep breath and started to slowly walk down the isle with the intent of passing the woman so she could leave.

Only Allison had different plans. When she was within reach of the blonde, Remy felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and turning her around. "Did you leave because you're a womanizing bitch who thrives off of making other women interested only to crush them when you dissapear? Or were you scared?"

Remy blinked and felt her jaw slacken but didn't know what to say. Had Allison been abandoned on dates before by individuals the likes of her? If it were possible, she felt even worse at that moment. On the other hand, she did just accuse her of being scared. And if there was one thing about her life or personality that she desperately kept hidden from others was the fact that she _was_ scared. She didn't think Allison knew what it was she was scared of, but she had picked up on it all the same.

"Listen, I like you. I think you're witty, charming, pretty… And we do have something major in common." Remy knew she meant their 'family members' with Huntingtons and once more felt her stomach drop at the lie she was sure she was probably never going to be able to get out of now. "So if you apologize, and mean it, then maybe I'll let you call me when I get off work."

The brunette continued to stare at her for a moment before untensing and sighing. "I'm sorry." That was as good as she could offer at that point, and to her relief it seemed to be enough for Allison released her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"Alright." The blonde fished through her pocket for a moment and procured yet another business card. She handed it to Remy, who frowned at first until she saw that there was writing on the back. "That's my cell. I wrote it down when I got the call 'an old friend' was here to see me."

Remy's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Her fingers ran absently once more over the card before she placed it into her bag.

Allison smiled and laughed, a sound that made Remy's heart start to melt. She didn't think she'd ever hear that noise again. "Cameras." The woman said simply, pointing up to the ceiling where a round black dome hung.

Remy wanted to point out that the woman must have come with the intent of forgiving her if she'd already written her less than rememberorable number down, but didn't. Instead she grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "I tried."

"And I thought it was cute."

The brunette blushed and was about to respond when the pager she'd forgotten was still attached to her slacks went off. "Ah, shit." She pulled at it and saw a 911 message scroll by. "I gotta run, but uh, can I call you after five?"

Allison was staring with curiosity at the pager and nodded her head. "Yeah, please do." She then looked up and gave the woman yet another smile. Remy returned it and spun on her heels towards the exit. All she could think of as she weaved her way out of the store was how House had better paged her for a real emergency.


End file.
